


One of our own?

by fakebodies



Category: Tron (1982)
Genre: Crom lives, Gen, ram is just happy his friends are safe, thats it thats the au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies





	One of our own?

Ram frowns as he peels off after Tron. The blue lightcycle that he'd been up against had clearly been unskilled, which was unusual for Sark's forces. Sure, conscripts being made to fight each other wasn't unheard of, but that only happened in the ring or disk games, not out here. Ram can't worry about that, though. He has to worry about getting through the hole in the wall before that Recognizer crashes down on top of him. It's just his luck that the blue cycle squeezes through right behind him.

"Who's that?" Tron asks, weaving around the tanks they'd run into.

"I have no idea, they're really clumsy though."

"One of our own?"

Ram can practically hear Tron frowning. He dodges a canon barrel and catches up to his friends.

"Let's hope."

The blue cycle doesn't let up, although the rider almost crashes more than once. When they all come to a stop, Ram anxiously waits for the other program to stand. They finally do, brushing off their armor. They have blue circuits and Ram can hear them muttering about something. When they look up, Ram breaks into a grin.

"Crom!" he beams, rushing over and pulling the compound interest program into a hug.

"Surprised?" Crom smiles back, straightening his armor again when Ram lets him go.

"Happy, mostly, but yeah! I thought you'd derezzed!"

"I thought I was a goner back there, but mostly I played in ring games. I think Sark was trying to get rid of me for good. He never pairs you and Tron."

"User intervention at its finest." Ram laughs. "Let's catch back up with Tron and Flynn."

"Flynn?"

"A new conscript. He's a little weird but I think you'll like him."

Ram was right about Flynn and Crom getting along. He looks out at the distant I/O tower with Tron, listening as he and Flynn discuss attacking the MCP. Ram voices his concerns, frowning, grateful when Crom agrees. They still get shot down, and Ram rolls his eyes. Crom smiles back, shaking his head a little when Flynn and Tron move away from the ledge.

"Is that Flynn guy always like that?"

"Pretty much." Ram nods, looking back out at the tower. Crom follows his gaze, sighing softly.

"Think we'll ever get to hear from our Users again? Mr. Henderson must be real worried by now."

"I'm sure we will, after Tron takes out the MCP. I can't wait to tell RKleinberg all about this."

"Your User's really weird, Ram."

"Hey, come on, he is not." Ram frowns.

"Mr. Henderson never does more than give me tasks and update me occasionally. I bet Tron and Flynn's Users are the same way."

"That doesn't make RKleinberg weird." Ram sticks out his tongue at Crom. His friend laughs, standing up.

"Fine. _You're_ really weird, Ram."

Ram laughs, smacking Crom's arm as they walk down to join Flynn and Tron. He lays down to get at the fresh energy, continuing to chat with his friends as he drinks. Whatever happens next, he's happy all of his friends are safe. He grins as Tron rolls over, passing Flynn his disk and laying back to watch the sky overhead. He has a feeling everything will turn out okay.


End file.
